


Arya's Apartment

by follow_the_sun



Series: Arya Stark's Apartment [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaqen is a terrible roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arya's Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this,](https://twitter.com/LeVostreGC/status/592559056843190272) I guess.

“I’ve been sweeping this floor for days.”

“Good.”

“I didn’t come here to sweep floors.”

“Why come here, then?”

“Because it’s MY APARTMENT, Jaqen!”

“A girl is the one who wanted a direwolf.”

“Sure, but—”

“A girl made a promise.”

“But—”

“A girl promised to walk the direwolf, and feed the direwolf, and brush the direwolf every day.”

“But when are you going to teach me something?”

“A man teaches a girl: direwolves shed like crazy.”

 

[later]

 

“Whose clothes are these?”

“Arya Stark’s.”

“Whose silver is this?”

“Arya Stark’s.”

“And whose sword is this?”

“Arya Stark’s.”

“How did a girl come to be surrounded by Arya Stark’s things?”

“I WILL CLEAN MY ROOM AS SOON AS DOCTOR WHO IS OVER, JAQEN.”


End file.
